A Moment Like This
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during 'Prom Queen'. Will and Emma are chaperoning prom. When the last song comes on, they share the last dance with each other. But can this simple dance lead to something more? Like a confession of feelings held in much too long?


**So I saw tonight's Glee prom episode and LOVED it! However…I wish we got some Emma/Will action. They could have chaperoned…and dance together…and stuff ;) So here's my little Wemma fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song **_**A Moment Like This**_**.**

Will Shuester scanned over the gym. He was chaperoning the McKinley High School prom and so far, there hadn't been any trouble – except for a fight between Finn and Jessie, but Sue had been quick to break it up. Emma was supposed to be there too, but Will had only caught catches of her red hair flitting around the gym, breaking up students dancing a bit to close together.

Will was proud of how the Glee club was doing performing. They may not have had a lot of time to rehearse, but they were great.

"Okay, the last dance is coming up," Rachel said into the microphone, "So grab that special someone and get on the dance floor." Finally, Will spotted Emma again, standing near the punch bowl. For the first time he saw what she was wearing. The dress was simple, but beautiful on her. A silky, emerald green halter dress with thick straps and a flare out skirt that fell to her knees and simple black pumps. Her hair was curly and in it was a large, royal blue flower. She smiled as she saw Will walk over to her.

"Hi," she said, giving will a quick hug, "Don't you look…dapper." Will had chosen a simple, black suit with a white button down shirt and blue tie.

"You look…beautiful," Will said. Emma giggled.

"Everything is so nice," she said, looking around the elaborately decorated gym, "I've never been to a prom."

"You didn't go to your prom?" Will asked. Emma shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"The dancing floor is breeding ground for germs," she said. Will nodded in understanding. Then he got an idea.

"Emma," he said. Emma's eyes widened slightly as Will held out a hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Panic flickered slightly through Emma's eyes as she glanced at the dance floor, but she took a deep breath and a smile spread across her face.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand. Will led her onto the dance floor, putting his hands on her hips while Emma's arms wrapped around his neck. Rachel started singing the final song, _A Moment Like This_ by Kelly Clarkson:

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me, would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and a_

Emma's smile widened as she leaned into Will's embrace. This is always how she wanted her own prom to be, if her OCD hadn't gotten in the way. Dancing in the arms of a handsome guy.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Will looked down at Emma and smiled. She looked so calm and content, her head resting on his chest as they swayed back and forth. He felt he was in a dream. A beautiful, blissful dream he never wanted to wake from. Emma just felt so right in his arms, like she belonged there. Will closed his eyes for a second, breathing in Emma's strawberry scent, etching the memory of this moment in his mind.

_Everything changes. But beauty remains_

_Something so tender, I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming, but 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Emma looked up into Will's eyes and for a second, found herself trapped in her gaze.

She wanted to love him. She wanted to be with him. She _needed _him. Even when she was with Carl, there was a part of her that never stopped loving Will.

Prom was supposed to be a magical night. Could it work some magic for her?

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

Will brushed a curl out of Emma's eyes. She looked scared and excited and anxious and happy all at once in a way only Emma could.

She looked beautiful.

For that moment, it was just them in that gym as the moment of truth crept closer.

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Slowly, Will leaned down and Emma met him halfway, their lips meeting in a gentle and soft kiss that held the love they had been holding in for each other

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

Emma smiled against Will's lips, wrapping her arms tighter around him and she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this!_

_Oh, like this!_

When they parted, Will cupped Emma's cheek in his hand.

"I love you Emma," he said, speaking the words that he had wanted to say for so long. Emma's smile lit up her face. She took Will's face in her hands.

This was real. This was really happening. Now was her chance.

"I love you too Will," she said. She laughed slightly, the bliss of such a secret being lifted off her shoulders making her giddy.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

Will smiled and leaned down to capture Emma's lips in another kiss.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh, like this_

**Okay, even I have to admit…that was kinda cute ^-^ I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
